


Apologize the only way I know how

by Crymore



Series: Raylin Palmer [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Kinda, OOC, Praise Kink, gender bend, len has a lot of emotions, mentions of penetrative sex but none to be seen, mostly guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: Len tries to make it up to Raylin when she gets forgotten in the ship again.





	Apologize the only way I know how

**Author's Note:**

> Raylin Palmer is lady!Ray Palmer. But I’m sure y’all would’ve pieces it together.

They forgot Raylin again. 

The team went out, to booze and dance and to forget whatever had traumatized in the last few weeks at some bar in some year. This time, it’s Liverpool in 2011, the opening of Rip’s favorite bar from his own time. The girls are laughing and Jax is failing to convince Stein to fuse with him so Jax could technically drink and Stein is smugly sipping his scotch. Rip is convincing the bartender that, no, he “isn’t that bloke from the telly” and that the Screwdriver wasn’t as funny as the bartender thought it was. Mick and Len are in the back of their booth, alternating stories with Carter, who isn’t, you know, terrible just kinda boring once the whole destiny and wings thing were gone. And it’s all good until Rip’s hand twitch to his ear, and a look of self-disappointment crosses his features. 

By the time his gets back to the booth, orange drink in hand, he looks miserable. 

“We forgot Miss Palmer.

The jovial mood was killed. Jax and Stein looked equally shamed with the same expression (must be a Firestorm thing), the girls stopped laughing and Mick cursed, and Carter scowled at his drink.

Len felt his stomach twist in an unpleasant way. Ray was so easy to forget sometimes, with the way she curled into herself and how she holed herself away in her room to fix her suit and how she spent so much time only talking to Stein or Mick.

Or Len. 

Dammit the woman talked to three people and they all forgot her on the fucking ship.

Raylin apparently gave Rip the green light to party on, because the bar was pretty far from the ship and she didn’t know how to get there anyway. She gave some excuse about her suit (the suit is alway the excuse) and the mood soon shifts back to being happy and guiltless.

Except Len still fells pretty shitty and he’s off his glass for the rest of the night. Mick keeps giving him these ‘you’re fucking hopeless, pal’ looks but Len ignores him as best he could.

When they finally get back to the Waverider, with Jax, Rip, and Len being the only sober Legends, the hall down where Ray sleeps is turned off and everyone is reminded why they went out of their way to get drunker then they originally intended. 

After the lights around the ship are all off and everyone is in their bunks, it takes Len a grand total of fifteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds before he got up and made his way to the bathroom in his pajamas (black tank top and lounge pants, barefoot) to splash his face with water to hopefully distract him long enough to become tired. The guilt clawed at his insides like a desperate beast trying to escape. Len hated feeling guilty. He stole so much from so many, killed for gods sakes and he felt no remorse. 

Leonard Snart has only felt guilty or regretful in two instances. 1. If Lisa got hurt, because Leonard should always be able to prevent that and 2. When he forgets about Raylin Palmer, because Ray gave everything to this team, to this stupid mission, to that fucking title of hero. Because Ray didn’t deserve to be forgotten. History forgets her, the future, everyone.

The water does nothing to relax him, it just wakes him up more, made his mind run faster, fill in the gaps of Ray’s evening for him.

After being told she was left behind (for the third time Len remembered) she ate alone probably. Raylin eats burgers and chocolate shakes when she’s upset, Leonard noticed, so that’s more than likely what she had. Worked on her suit most likely, because she needs her hands to be busy when she’s anxious and sad, to have the forefront of her mind occupied so she doesn’t think about why she’s sad (‘because you left her alone you idiot’ Len’s mind supplied). Knowing Ray, she would read something about science fiction or reality, and if Len knew her as much as he liked to brag (only to himself or to Mick), it was her Nikolai Tesla biography, and then she’d go to sleep. But since her mind wasn’t working or thinking, she was reminded why she wasn’t talking physics with Stein or offering Mick to fix or update his gun and that was probably around the time she would start to cry.

The grip Leonard had the the sink’s edge tightened as his imagination got the better of him.

Raylin definitely would cry, hug her pillow and duck her face into it to muffle the sound even though no one was there to hear it. She’d hiccup and sniffle and pretend her pillow was someone, anyone, there to comfort her, to tell her she was important and needed and loved and-

“Mr. Snart, you are denting the sink.” Gideon called like the disembodied creeper she is. 

Leonard tore himself away from the sink and kneeled down quickly, snatching a a bowl from under the the metal appliance and turning the faucet on as hot as the water would go. He filled the bowel and pulled a face towel from the rack and made his way to Raylin‘s room. 

The door wouldn’t open until Len snapped at Gideon, who tried to say something about Ray not wanting to see anyone. 

The rooms lights were off, naturally, but the desk lamp by the table where bits and pieces of the suit lay was on, casting a very low light. Ray’s bed was on the far wall, away from her work station and the door.

Rays back was to the door, curled up and, Len was right, clutching her pillow like she would a torso if she had a bedmate. When Leonard stalks close enough to see her face, he sees tear tracks.

With a heavy sigh that did nothing to lessen the weight in his gut, Leonard placed the bowl of hot water on the bedside table and threw the towel in it.

“Paging Dr. Palmer…” he hummed quietly. Raylin didn’t move. “Dr. Palmer?” 

A small moan came from the younger woman and she shifted a bit. Damn. Leonard had hoped being referred to as a doctor of medicine rather than robotics and engineering would have made Raylin indigent enough to wake up. 

“Come on Ray, I’m trying to apologize here.” He bemoaned quietly, as not to disturb the calm atmosphere of the room. He shoved her a bit. “Wake up Girl Scout.”

Another soft sound and mild movement but she still slept on.

Snart rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bed, carefully straddling the Atom’s legs. Leonard was no fool. Like he said he prided himself for knowing the woman beneath him better than she knew herself. He also knew the fasted way to get her attention. 

“Raylin…” he drawled. 

Brown eyes flew open and immediately went to met Len’s. 

The villain smirked in victory as the hero rolled beneath him to lie on her back, looking wary at best. 

“Snart, what in the-“

“Sorry.”

The apology threw Ray off whatever rant she had formulating in her head. 

“Fo-for what?”

Len noticed a bit of smudge chocolate on the corner of her mouth.

“About leaving you behind.” He scooted forward and settled down on her hips. “For forgetting.” He stretched across to grab the towel from the bowl and squeezed out excess with one hand, and brought it down to to her face, wiping at her cheeks and under her eyes. 

Raylin squirmed, but was pinned by Len. The warmth of the damp towel seemed to calm her down significantly, the weight of the criminal kept her centered. 

Len tossed the towel back in the bowl, and reached behind Ray’s head to adjust the pillow so that her head was resting upon it rather than lay limply by her side. Once she laid comfortably, Ray looked up at him, wide brown eyes and pale face, still a little sad, still a little hurt. Len fished out the towel again and rung it out with both hands, rivets of water running down his arms, droplets falling from his elbows. 

He gently wiped her whole face this time, forehead (to erase the crease there), her chin and mouth (to stop the quivering lip and to smudge away the chocolate), and her neck (just to feel her pulse). She hummed at the heat, one hand gently wrapped around Leonard’s wrist the entire time. 

“It’s fine.” She said as the towel was slipped once again into the steaming bowl. “I get forgotten sometimes.” The sentence ended pathetically with a choked sob and Len’s heart broke a bit. Ray threw a watery smile up to him. “Out sight out of mind.”

Len frowned and settled down on Ray’s frame more, practically putting all his weight on her. Raylin was a big girl. Six foot even, and packed with muscle but has the natural softness of a woman; she was sturdy. Well, at least physically. 

The new weight made Raylin gasp slightly, tears in her eyes escaping from the corner. 

Leonard hummed in consideration before sliding off the woman, and instead settled between her legs. Running his hands down her legs until he found Raylin’s knees, and manhandled them up, creating a sort of cage for Len to perch.

“Raylin.” He drawled again. Her breathing stuttered, he could tell by the way her chest moved up and down, and her eyes moved from watching the ceiling to watching him. Raylin meant a lot to Len. Len was just shit at saying it. But Raylin was sweet, she needed a lot of reassurance, a lot of praise, a lot of physical contact. No wonder why she keeps receding into herself, no on on the ship has given her any. Len was hiding behind a visage of cool aloofness to distance himself from his feeling, to avoid being hurt by anyone; in turn he aided in hurting Ray. Not any more. “I’m an idiot.” He stated.

Ray looked confused before speaking. “What? No. No your not, Len you- oh!”

Len rolled his hips forward into Ray’s in a slow, intimate motion that startled the woman.

“I am.” He slid forward a fraction, just be closer. “I forget you’re here.” he rolls his hips again, himself getting a little harder as Ray gasps so wantonly and covers her damp face with her hands. “Forget you feel.” He shamelessly grinded into Ray, using her knees as leverage. “Forget I’m not supposed to care, or touch, or have you.” He accidentally snaps his pelvis forward, jostling a squirming hero who moaned the villains name. “That’s why I’m an idiot. I made you feel forgotten.”

A little harsher than possibly necessary, but enough to get his point across, he dragged his (now definitely) hard on across Raylin’s soft warmth, watching the genius be brought to senseless babbles and desperate groping and sensual gasps. Len smirked. He shorted out a genius. 

“I didn’t bring the towel to clean off your tears.” 

Ray managed to give a full response despite the little jerks Len kept going on her sensitive, clothed clit.

“Wh-why’d you br-bring it?”

All of Len’s little movements stop as he leaned down over the woman beneath him. One hand settled near her hip, the other gently caresses her face, thumb running along the seam of her slightly parted mouth.

“Oh Raylin…” She shuddered at the drawl of her name. “I’m going to need it after we make a mess of each other.”

She gasped the same second Leonard kissed her. Her hips finally managed to give weak little motions against Leonard’s experienced half-thrusts. 

Len’s tongue prodded Raylin’s, who enthusiastically engaged, her hands coming wrap around Len’s neck. There was teeth clacking and neck straining and it tasted like the communal spearmint toothpaste and it is the best kiss Len has ever had to date. 

Len breaks away only long enough to say, “Hold tight.” Before he shifts his hands to her waist and pulls her up with him into the sitting position, Ray flush against him on lap, her hands still securely gripping Len’s broad shoulders.

They’re kissing again, a little more desperately, Len lazily pistoning his hips into Ray’s, who was moaning wetly into his mouth. Possibly the hottest thing Len has heard. This was defiantly haunt him on lonely night and showers.

Len tried to pull away, but Raylin chases the heat of Len’s mouth. 

“Rayl-“ another kiss. “Ray, how do wanna do this.” His hands slide down to the slope of her back, resting on her hips and forcing Ray to stop finding friction from Len. 

She whines, as expected. Len didn’t expect her to sound like a fucking porn star and for her to still try and grind on him. 

“Raylin.” He commanded. 

Ray dropped her head on her shoulder. “…love it when you say my name like that.” She said into his neck, running her hands down his arms and back. 

“Okay, holy shit.” Len gasped breathlessly. He didn’t not anticipate sweet, reclusive, innocent Raylin Palmer to be able to be so distracting. “We gotta talk.”

“Why,” once again she tried to roll her hips, but Len’s grip stopped her. “I’m good.”

Len rolled his eyes, but nudged Ray’s dark hair until she she looked up and finally faced him. The sight of a throughly debauched Raylin, and debauched by him, made Leonard’s cock twitch in interest. 

“How are we gonna do this? Do you wanna go all the way?” The lack of contact was making Ray needy and desperate, but she shook her head no, loose hair flying around her. “Want me finger you, eat you out?” God, the more he suggested it the more turned on he became, just imagining Raylin sprawled out as he fucks her six ways to Sunday, Len’s hips jerked up and Ray moaned at the contact.

“Like this!” She gasped, eyes fuzzy and lust filled. “Like this, jus-just-“

Len unceremoniously pushed Ray into his lap, the delicious friction drawing out a moan in him.

“Like teenagers in car at a drive in. Got it.” As if Ray ever went to a drive in to grind against someone… right?

‘Note to self.’ Len thought as his hips snapped upward, causing Ray to groan. ‘Find out about all of Ray’s previous sexual partners.’ She moaned and pressed herself closer to Len, creating full body friction between them. ‘And fuck Ray so good she forgets about all of them.’

“God, Raylin, you feel so good.” He moaned into her neck, biting and licking at the exposed, pale skin. “So warm, you make such cute sounds.” To punctuate his point, his bite especially hard at the same time he thrusted into her, causing her to give out the dirtiest moan. “Fuck, I’m gonna come in my pants like some loser teenager because of you.”

Raylin panted and moaned as Len kept going on and marking her neck. 

“You’re so good, Ray. ‘Never get anything done without you.” He nibbled her chin and slid his hand, one to the slope of her back the other to her neck, fingers curling in her hair. 

“God, Len- I’m,” She gasped, breathy and needy and Len was pretty sure he could never hear his name pass through Raylin’s lips again without getting hard.

“I’m gonna remember you.” He hissed, feeling the edge approaching faster than he wanted. “Don’t care if I hafta fuckin’ carve your name on me I’m gonna remember for now on.”

Ray’s hips stutter unrhythmically, and he bit her lip to control her noise.

“Gonna remember.” Len rasped and Raylin whined. “Never wanna forget.” He gasped, unable to hold back his orgasm for much longer. “Shit, Raylin!”

“Len!” Raylin came, gasping and pressing fully into Leonard, who wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as his whited out, momentary only seeing, feeling, smelling, tasting Raylin.

By the time Leonard came back down from his high, he was painfully aware of how sore his legs were and how sweaty and sticky his was.

Raylin hummed, sweetly kissing his lips, and he kissed back, rolling them both to their sides, sloppily landing on the pillow. 

“That... was...” Ray was heaving breaths and smiling, eyes fluttering prettily at the ceiling, dazed and content.

Len smiled smally at her expression.

“Yeah, it was.” He agreed.

“We’re are gonna be gross in the morning.” She giggled, curling into the criminal sighing happily.

“Brought the water for a reason, Girl Scout.”

Ray smirk, leaning up slightly to peck Len’s chapped lips. “Boy Scouts are always prepared, ya’know.”

Len hummed in agreement and duck and shifted downward until he could nibble at one of the many bruises on the hero’s neck. “They also know a lot of knots.”

Ray laughed loudly, grabbing Leonard and pulling, somehow, closer. 

Len smiled into her skin, exhausted and happy, wrapped in his as-of-now favorite person.


End file.
